pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Moisodes (Movie/Episodes)
This is a list of all the episodes of the Punch Time Exploders series. Season 0 (Prologue) You might be asking yourself, "Why is there a Season 0?" Well, that's because this season is a prologue to what happens in this series. And it all leads up to the big team-up to form what will soon be... the Punch Time Exploders. *Episode 1: Bernadette and the Powerpuff Girls Movie *Episode 2: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *Episode 3: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Episode 4: Bernadette's House of Bloo's *Episode 5: PTE: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. *Episode 6: Bernadette's Ego Trip *Episode 7: Bernadette, Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *Episode 8: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Episode 9: Bernadette and the Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Episode 10: PTE: Operation Z.E.R.O. *Episode 11: Bernadette's Grim Adventures of the KND *Episode 12: Bernadette and the Return of Aunt Grandma *Episode 13: Bernadette and Clarence's Stormy Sleepover *Episode 14: Bernadette meets Steven Universe: Save the Light *Episode 15: Bernadette Enters The Amazing World of Gumball *Episode 16: Adventure Time with Bernadette: Stakes *Episode 17: Bernadette's Regular Show *Episode ???: *Episode ???: Punch Time Explosion BW Season 1 From the first time they worked together to the day they met up with Spyro the Dragon, reunited the Skylanders, and won the Great Video Game War, the Punch Time Exploders finally begin their adventures together, and they may recruit even more members along the way. Part 1 *Episode 1: Punch Time Exploders Meet Oliver and Company *Episode 2: Punch Time Exploders Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Episode 3: Punch Time Exploders Meet Cinderella *Episode 4: Punch Time Exploders Meet Sleeping Beauty *Episode 5: Bernadette's Ducktales: Woo-oo! *Episode 6: Punch Time Exploders: The Land Before Time *Episode 7: Punch Time Exploders: Sword in the Stone *Episode 8: Punch Time Exploders Meet Lilo and Stitch *Episode 9: Punch Time Exploders Meet Shrek *Episode 10: Punch Time Exploders: Friendship is Magic *Episode ???: PTE: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Lorax *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders and the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Part 2 (Coming soon...) *Season Finale: Punch Time Exploders: Quest for Camelot Future Episodes *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Ariel's Beginning *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Hercules *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders join Alice in Wonderland *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Tarzan *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Aladdin *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Pinocchio *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Little Mermaid *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Peter Pan *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Beauty and the Beast *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Mulan *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders of the Caribbean **The Curse of the Black Pearl **Dead Man's Chest **At World's End **On Stranger Tides **Dead Men Tell No Tales *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders and the Return of Jafar *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Lion King *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Tron *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Fantasia *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders Get Tangled *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Big Hero 6 *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Monsters, Inc. *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Frozen *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Oogie's Revenge (More episodes to come) Category:Episodes